csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Marquis Teague
Marquis Devante Teague (born February 28, 1993) is an American professional basketball player for the Memphis Hustle of the NBA G League. He was one of the top-rated high school basketball players in the class of 2011. High school career In July 2010, Teague, along with future Kentucky teammate Michael Kidd-Gilchrist, were a part of the gold medal-winning team in the FIBA U-17 World Championships in Hamburg, Germany.1 Considered a five-star recruit by Rivals.com, Teague was listed as the No. 1 point guard and the No. 5 player in the nation in 2011. He was a part of the Indiana versus Kentucky All-stars game.2 College career Teague committed to Kentucky on April 22, 2010. He chose the University of Kentucky over the University of Louisville, among other schools.3 In the first game of the 2011–12 season and his career as a Wildcat, Teague started and scored 16 points on 7 of 12 shooting. One of Teague's best performances of the season came against the Portland Pilots, a game where he scored 14 points, had a career high of eight assists, and a career high of 4 steals, all while committing no turnovers and shooting 5 of 6 from the free throw line. Against the Louisville Cardinals, Teague scored just 4 points on 1 of 8 shooting, but did dish out 5 assists and played good defense on Louisville point guard Peyton Siva, who shot 2 of 13 from the field. Teague helped Kentucky win their 8th national championship. College statistics Professional career In April 2012, Teague declared for the 2012 NBA draft.4 He was selected by the Chicago Bulls with the 29th overall pick. On December 3, 2013, Teague was assigned to the Iowa Energy;5 he was recalled the next day.6 On December 26, 2013, he was reassigned to the Energy.7 On January 15, 2014, he was recalled.8 On January 21, 2014, Teague was traded to the Brooklyn Nets in exchange for Tornike Shengelia.9 On October 24, 2014, Teague was traded, along with a 2019 second-round pick, to the Philadelphia 76ers in exchange for Casper Ware.10 Three days later, he was waived by the 76ers.11 On November 1, 2014, he was selected by the Oklahoma City Blue with the ninth overall pick in the 2014 NBA Development League draft.12 On November 3, 2015, Teague was reacquired by the Blue.13 Teague played for the OKC Blue of the NBDL in the 2015–16 season. He averaged 15.2 points a game, 30.8 minutes a game, 5.7 field goals made, 14.2 for the field goals attempted, .726% free throw percentage, 0.9 threes a game, 2.5 threes attempted, 34% three point percentage, 3 fts made, 0.4 off rebounds, 2.5 rebounds, 5.7 assists, 0.8 in steals a game, 0.3 blocks, 3 turnovers a game. On July 17, 2016, Teague signed with Ironi Nahariya of the Israeli League.14 On October 31, he was waived by Nahariya and on November 26, he signed in Russia with Avtodor Saratov of the VTB United League.15 On March 2, 2017, Teague was acquired by the Fort Wayne Mad Ants of the NBA Development League.16 On August 23, 2017, Teague was selected by the Memphis Hustle in the NBA G League expansion draft.17 On August 30, 2018, Teague signed with Jeonju KCC Egis of the Korean league.18 He joined the Memphis Hustle in 2019 NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Personal life Teague is the son of Shawn and Carol Teague. He has four siblings, including Jeff, the starting point guard of the Atlanta Hawks. Shawn played for Norm Stewart at the University of Missouri before transferring to Boston University, where he finished his career playing for Rick Pitino; he, like both sons, was an Indiana All-Star following his senior season of high school basketball. See also * National Basketball Association portal References # Jump up^ T